


Dancing Around Your Thoughts

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad English, F/M, Idol x OC relationship, Irrelevant plot, M/M, Slow Baekhyun, Slow Burn, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: With a CGPA above 3.5, Baekhyun could be dumb sometimes.And yes, Jongdae needs to stop hiding his feelings because Baekhyun is an idiot.





	Dancing Around Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for daelightsaving fic fest.

"Party at Minseok's and Luhan's house tonight. Do you know about that?" Baekhyun asked.

 

He just finished his Media & Society lecture and he was starving. A three-hours lecture with a boring Mr. Lee is no joke. Most of his classmates almost gave up at the first hour of the lecture. If it wasn't because Mr. Lee is the type of lecturer who really fancies quizzes at the end of every class for them to have extra marks for the course, they would be snoring at the second hour of the lecture. Once he finished his quiz on Media Chains & Conglomerate chapter, he submitted his paper to the lecturer's desk and went out to Eat Me Please, a cafe near his faculty, where he had promised Jongdae, his super duper best friend aka partner-in-crime since high school, to meet him there for lunch.

 

"Yeah, I got a text from Minseok last night."

"So you're going?"

I don't think I can make it, dude." Jongdae didn't tore his eyes off his meal. "I have to show my progress of my research paper to my supervisor on Monday and I am so going to be behind schedule if I go to a party tonight."

"Come on. You're Kim Jongdae, Byeol All-Boys High School valedictorian, graduating class of 2009. You can get it done by Sunday."

 

Jongdae just smirked listening to Baekhyun's words which rewarded with a kick on his shin. He groaned at the pain before quickly grabbed one cheesy French fries on Baekhyun's plate.

 

"Party equals to get drunk. I can't handle hangovers that well, you know. Even with  a whole box of aspirin."

 

Baekhyun just pouted listening to his best friend's answer. Honestly, despite of being a diva himself, going to a party without Jongdae is boring. Although Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, his other best friends, will never say no to a party by Minseok and Luhan (their friends and the wildest party's hosts on campus), it will be no fun without Jongdae. He just continued eating his carbonara fettuccine quietly without pursuing Jongdae on going to the party.

 

Jongdae, on the other hand though, felt a little guilty. He hated a quiet Baekhyun. But he would not change his answer. He still has a lot to do with his research paper and if he does not have, at least, significance of study to be shown to his supervisor this Monday morning, he will get an earful of lecture on responsibilities and disciplinary again. He reached out his right hand to Baekhyun's left.

 

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said softly.

"It's okay. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo will be there. I'll be okay." Baekhyun smiled.

 

_It is not going to be the same without you._

 

***

 

"This party is boring."

 

Baekhyun whined for the nth time of the night. He, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived at Minseok and Luhan's house half an hour ago and Baekhyun started to get bored. Chanyeol, though, already started to imbibe his fourth can of cheap beer. Beside him, Kyungsoo slowly sipped his can of cola, as he lost in their scissors-paper-rock game just now and was forced to be the designated driver tonight. Said driver just laughed listening to Baekhyun's whine.

 

"What?" He whined again.

"You just said that because you don't have anyone to fuck at the end of the party."

 

Chanyeol laughed too hard on Kyungsoo's bold statement he choked on his beer and Kyungsoo tried his best to get the tallest man breathe normally again.

 

"This ass can get anyone, you jerk."

 

Baekhyun was wearing his best party outfit, consisted of his a white t-shirt and his favourite fitted leather black skinny, which shows the glory of his ass. He managed to get a free drink or two when he went to clubs with his friends with this set of clothes and he was 100% sure, with these, he can get someone to enjoy the party with, too, tonight. His kohl-framed eyes, too, helped a lot to attract males and females.

 

"Yeah, and anyone you meant is probably looked like a dinosaur or have high cheekbones?" Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know, despite of your claim saying your ideal guy is someone tall and have sexy body, the only mouth you want to shove your tongue in is Kim Jongdae's."

"Fuck no!" He tried his best to deny. "He's not my dream guy. My dream guy is someone who..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're aware of your type. You talked about it like a million times I can say it again in a jiffy."

"Okay, so why are you saying I like Jongdae?"

"It's a bit obvious, don't you think? You looked like you had a great time if Jongdae's around but you looked like a lost puppy in Jongdae's absence."

"Because I always had a good time with Jongdae!"

"Deny it all you want." Chanyeol piped in suddenly. "You like that dude and that's that."

 

Baekhyun mentally face-palmed listening to Chanyeol's statement. He kicked Kyungsoo hard on the shin before excusing himself to get some drinks for him. He wanted to drag Kyungsoo along but Kyungsoo wanted to stay back.

 

"We left a drunk Chanyeol alone once and he ended up with bloods all over him because he tried to hit up a chick right in front of her boyfriend. God knows what he'll do this time."

 

With that, Baekhyun went to search for drinks himself. He pushed himself through some crazy dancers at living hall to make way to the kitchen, only to see something much gross than Chanyeol's filthy sink.

 

"Oh, hey Baekhyun. Searching for a beer?" Minseok pulled  away from his heavy make out session with Luhan.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay. It's been, like, 15 minutes?" Luhan smiled to him. "We are humans and we need air."

"Yeah."

 

Minseok and Luhan looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. Something was not right when Baekhyun's answers are less than ten words. They may have not spent their time much with their cute junior outside their parties, but Baekhyun never missed their parties and they hang out a lot together during the party, so they knew Baekhyun well enough to know he is not okay. They approached said junior who just reached for a can of beer on the island.

 

"Hey Baekkie, you're okay?"

"No."

 

He told Minseok and Luhan about what did Chanyeol and Kyungsoo said to him just now. He hoped for backups and protection from the two, hoping his two idiot best friends will get scolded. However, their only responses was laughter. A very loud laughter, with tears coming out of Minseok's huge eyes and Luhan's choking between his laugh.

 

"You're mad about something so true?"

"Oh no, not you too!"

"Baekhyun, are you seriously going to deny your feelings to Jongdae?"

"What feelings? I don't have any feelings towards that idiot!"

"Oh come on. We all know you like Jongdae."

"I was hoping for backups from you both but how wrong I am."

 

Baekhyun was about to exit from the kitchen, furious from their responses but only to be pulled back by those two.

 

"What?" He shouted.

"Aww you're not mad, aren't you?" Luhan cooed at the younger.

"Go away. I'm mad."

"You're mad?" Minseok reached for another can. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

 

Baekhyun, did not think much, quickly grabbed the beer and chugged the drink down his throat. Minseok and Luhan just watched Baekhyun took another can and swallowed the whole can within ten seconds. They themselves decided to join Baekhyun and get drunk too. Baekhyun repeated the mantra on his head while literally vacuuming the alcohol into his mouth.

 

_I do not like Kim Jongdae._

 

_He does not like Kim Jongdae._

 

_Byun Baekhyun will never have feelings for Kim Jongdae._

 

***

 

**_'Useless motherfuckers.'_ **

**_'Oh my God stop snoring.'_ **

**_'Why do I have them as my housemates?'_ **

**_'They better clean this down when they're up.'_ **

**_'Kyungsoo's going to kill them.'_ **

 

Baekhyun groaned listening to those. Who screamed at this kind of hour? He screamed in his head to make the voice stop babbling. He rolled on his bed before searching for his phone. Once the gadget was in his hand, he pressed the home button to look at the time. 10:30 am. Okay, I need to get up. However, he felt like someone kicked him on the back of his head when he tried to sit up. He plopped down his bed again with his eyes closed when someone opened his bedroom's door.

 

**_'Look at this puppy. Why are you still looking so beautiful?'_ **

 

Huh?

 

"What?" Baekhyun groaned.

"What's what?" He heard a familiar voice.

 

Jongdae looked at him weirdly before sitting beside him on the bed.

 

"What did you say?" Baekhyun asked again.

"I didn't say anything."

"You said something about someone's puppy looked beautiful."

 

Jongdae blushed but quickly slapped Baekhyun's forehead, which made the poor boy whined again.

 

"Are you still high, Byun Baekhyun?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, you better be sober because I need you at living hall now."

"Why?" Baekhyun whined again.

"Well, I received a call from Kyungsoo last night saying you are dying without me at the party."

 

 _Fuck you, Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun cursed in his head. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you._

 

"So I decided to drop by for awhile. Only to see you having a hell of a good time with Minseok, Luhan and an unfamiliar guy at the kitchen, drinking shots and a billion cans of beer."

"Was I really, you know, drunk?"

"Drunk enough to scream 'CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!' when Luhan challenged himself to drink 10 beer cans in one minute."

 

He groaned listening to his stupid act last night.

 

**_'You looked beautiful though.'_ **

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae who was scrolling on his phone.

 

"What?"

"What?"

"Who's beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"You said someone is beautiful. Who are you stalking on Instagram this time?"

"Huh? Oh. It's Chanyeol. He uploaded a picture from last night's party."

"You think he's beautiful?"

"Yeah, why won't I think that?"

 

Baekhyun never tried so hard to maintain his poker face and ignored his breaking heart.

 

"Anyways, you looked like shit. You should go take a shower."

"Thanks, Dae. My head was about to exploded and here you are, telling me what to do."

"Yeah, thanks to me, you are not doing anything you'll regret in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you're drinking with last night - not Minseok and Luhan, the other one - almost had his hands on your pants. Luckily I got there fast enough before you guys started to do something gross."

"Oh."

"Okay, now go to the bathroom. I fixed some pancakes for you guys."

 

***

 

Anna Kendrick was timidly pressing on some random buttons on the machine while singing along with Snoop Dogg on the screen. Two figures never tore their attention of the screen while scooping the ice-cream on their hands. Jongdae was having a lot of stress doing his research paper, so Baekhyun decided (and forced Jongdae) to watch Pitch Perfect 2 while having lunch. Chinese foods' containers scattered on the table, despite of Jongdae's babbles to clean it up before resuming the movie. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol really wanted to join to watch the movie as well but the taller needed some help from Kyungsoo with his composing assignments. Therefore, they left for the library and left their two housemates home.

 

"Man, Anna Kendrick is awesome. She just listened to the song once and boom! She created another version!"

"It's just a movie, Baek."

"Well, what if she really has the talent?"

"She has an awesome voice though."

"Truth! Can't wait for the world championship scene!"

 

Jongdae just laughed looking at Baekhyun's excitement for the movie. He scrolled his Instagram for the second time today. While scrolling, he glanced at Baekhyun, who have his whole attention to the National Acapella Laser Ninja Dragon League showdown scene.

 

"God dear Lord, look at those biceps. I can't handle this! You are so bootylicious, Clay!"

 

**_'Your booty's much sexier than his.'_ **

 

Baekhyun froze. He can heard it again. Jongdae's voice.

 

"Whose butt are you looking at?" He looked at Jongdae.

"Huh?"

"You said someone else's butt is sexier. Whose?"

"No one."

"I saw you scrolling your Instagram just now."

"No one."

"Is it Chanyeol again?"

"Urm, yeah."

 

Baekhyun just left his jaw hanging. Jongdae thought Chanyeol was beautiful this morning, and now this? He really did not want to ask Jongdae, but his mouth chose the opposite.

 

"Do you like Chanyeol, Jongdae?"

"What?" Jongdae turned red.

"Oh my God, you blushed!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh my God, you like Chanyeol! You are so having a huge crush on him!"

"I am not having a crush on anyone, you dick!"

 

Baekhyun just ignored Jongdae and kept on rolling on the floor laughing. The losing Barden Bellas on the screen totally had lost their attention. After he had really stop laughing (it was hard to stop, though), he got up from the floor and started to grab everything they used for lunch on the table to the kitchen.

 

"I won't tell anyone though. As your best friend, I supported your choice of man even though I know you can do better."

"Chanyeol is not my choice of man!"

"Whatever."

 

Before he started to do the dishes, he turned to Jongdae who was looking at him with red face.

 

"Oh, and next time, please keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you wanted to compliment whatever Chanyeol had shared in his Instagram, but please do not say it out loud."

"I do not said anything!"

"Whatever, sunshine."

 

Baekhyun started to wash the spoon. Jongdae, on the other hand, cleaned the living hall before going to his room.

 

**_'Idiot.'_ **

 

Baekhyun heard Jongdae said.

 

"I heard that!" He shouted from the kitchen.

 

The next thing he heard, Jongdae's door was slammed close.

 

***

 

Dinner was a little awkward. Baekhyun kept on saying nice things about Jongdae to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Well, especially to Chanyeol. He thought if Jongdae really likes Chanyeol, he needs to help him to get the man right? Although his heart ached a bit by doing this, he ignored it and kept on telling about Jongdae's voluntary works at the animal shelter during summer before high school to Chanyeol.

 

"I thought you're allergic to cats." Chanyeol asked Jongdae.

"Yeah, I got it during Christmas last year. My cousin owns like a clutter of cats and on Christmas evening, my family went to visit his family and we have to go to the clinic after an hour because my face was swollen."

"Oh, you poor boy." Chanyeol smiled. "It sucks. I know how you feel. I used to have all kind of pets back at home. But then, when I was 16, I found out I'm allergic to animal fur. I stopped having pets ever since."

 

Baekhyun smiled looking at those two. He was glad that Chanyeol and Jongdae have something in common, making them matched quite well. He continued to eat his dinner with a broad smile. Tonight was his and Kyungsoo's turn to cook dinner and the dishes will be handled by the other two. He added another spoonful of mashed potato by him. As he did not eat mashed potato for a very long time, he scooped it in a huge amount and ate the whole thing in his spoon. Kyungsoo watched in horror.

 

"Oh my God, Baek. Eat with a little manner would you? You got gravy all over your face." Kyungsoo passed him a paper towel.

 

Baekhyun just smiled at him and thanked him with full mouth. Kyungsoo groaned again, threw his hands in the space above his head. The other two just laughed looking at Baekhyun's gross antic. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae who gave attention to Kyungsoo's kimchi spaghetti on his plate again.

 

**_'I wonder why I still like you even though you're a gross eater.'_ **

 

Baekhyun stopped chewing his potato. He heard Jongdae's voice, but he was looking directly to Jongdae right now and that guy did not even moved his mouth.

 

 _Oh, what the hell..._ , Baekhyun wondered in his head.

 

***

 

It was midnight when Baekhyun jumped off the bed to answer his call to the nature. He skipped his way to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he went out of the bathroom and made his way to the fridge. As he gulped down a glass of cold water, he heard it again.

 

Jongdae's voice.

 

He washed his mug briefly before putting it on the drying rack. He slowly walked towards Jongdae's room and halted his steps exactly at the door.

 

**_'Oh my God this so freaking hard. No, Jongdae. Fight the urge! Fight the urge!'_ **

 

He heard Jongdae's voice cheering for himself, loud and clear. He froze. Baekhyun knew Jongdae really like to motivate himself by chanting cheer loudly. He also knew Jongdae does not cheer out loud. The loudest cheer he ever did was jump off the chair in the library. But chanting cheer usually done in his head. He heard a squeak that Baekhyun knew came from Jongdae's chair. When he heard steps coming closer to the door, he quietly slide his way to his room beside Jongdae's.

 

When he reached his room, he closed the door enough to, at least, peek on Jongdae. He did not know why he did it but he just did. He saw Jongdae sleepily walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug on the cabinet. He grabbed a sachet of coffee from the caffeine supply.

 

 _Probably he wanted to stay up_ , Baekhyun thought.

 

A strong smell of warm coffee began to surround the whole house. Jongdae walked back to his room and got back to his room. He put the cup on his study table. Before he turned away to get a book from the shelf, he realised something.

 

**_'It's his mug.'_ **

 

A thought that not only echoed in Jongdae's mind, but also in Baekhyun's ear.

 

 _His? Whose? Chanyeol?_ , Baekhyun thought again.

 

**_'Oh well, at least I can kiss you indirectly. You don't know how hard it was to fight the urge to kiss you when we're alone just now.'_ **

 

Baekhyun let out a voiceless scream. He immediately closed his mouth, after he saw how unattractive he looked with jaws wide open when he saw his reflection at the window's glass. He confirmed his theory, that Jongdae likes Chanyeol, when he got onto his bed.

 

Although he felt a little betrayed, being the best friend of Jongdae and having to know his secret this way, he just let it go. Jongdae must be really shy. He was not the type who tells his feelings out loud. He rather keeps it to himself. Even though they had known each other since they were four years old, Jongdae still keep his feelings hidden from Baekhyun. It must be awkward for two guys to talk about feelings though no matter how close they are, Baekhyun thought.

 

He turned to the wall which separated his and Jongdae's room. He suddenly remembered how tired Jongdae looked just now. He really fought the urge to burst out of his room and hug Jongdae. He wanted to cheer for Jongdae or just stay up together with him until he get his work done. But he knew his cheer would not affect Jongdae's motivation to get his work done. He thought about other things he could do to make Jongdae feel better when he realized something.

 

 _Why do I want to kiss him so bad? As if my kiss could make him feel better!,_ Baekhyun thought.

 

He cursed himself for thinking stupid things. He turned away from the wall and played the music in his beloved mp3. Imagination by Shawn Mendes lulled him to sleep.

 

***

 

"You're acting weird."

 

Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun while slowly cooling his share of tteobokki. Both of them went out to the tteobokki stall when Baekhyun suddenly burst into his room and whined about getting hungry despite of their excellent lunch of seasoned chicken wings and rice, courtesy of Mrs. Park and the magic in Viva Polo. Baekhyun, who was munching the chewy rice cake while sipping the spicy gravy, looked at him with bright smile.

 

"I'm just giving some quiet and alone time for Jongdae and Chanyeol."

"Why?"

 

He told everything happened to him the previous day.

 

"You heard Jongdae's thoughts?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought he was just denying that he actually said those words. But last night, I heard his voice but his mouth did not even move."

"Are you sure it's his voice and not your wild imagination?"

"Kyungsoo, I swear to God, it's Jongdae's voice I heard. I know him for more than 20 years, so I can recognize his voice if there are millions of voice including his singing at the same time."

 

Kyungsoo still looked sceptical on Baekhyun's story.

 

"Look, it's up to you if you want to believe it or not. But I really heard his voice."

"I shouldn't let you drink much during the party."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the dude who drank with you, Minseok and Luhan that night slipped some drugs or something in your beer."

"Are you saying I'm hallucinating right now, Do Kyungsoo?"

"There is a possibility, you know. Minseok, Luhan and you were too drunk that night. You guys were unaware of your surroundings."

 

Baekhyun turned quiet. Thinking about how to get Chanyeol closer to Jongdae really kept him busy that he didn't even think about how he can hear Jongdae's voice.

 

"Oh I don't care how I got this 'ability'. All I wanted now is Jongdae to get together with Chanyeol."

"Oh well, Jongdae has to go through a heart break then."

"What do you mean?"

"Chanyeol is seeing someone. She's a student from your faculty, but different programme I think. Public Relations or something close to that. He just confessed to her around last week and they have been together ever since."

"Oh."

 

After that, they just ate their food quietly without furthering their discussion about Chanyeol-Jongdae or Baekhyun's weird sudden ability. Baekhyun was eating his last rice cake when a ping was heard from his phone, saying he just received a message.

 

**from: Unknown**

_Hey. It's Kris. From the party. Remember?_

 

**to: Unknown**

_Oh, hi. How did you get my number?_

 

**from: Unknown**

_You wrote it down. On my chest. Before your friend rudely pulled you away._

 

Baekhyun groaned. Kyungsoo looked up from his tteobokki bowl.

 

"Kyungsoo."

"What?"

"Never let me drink without you again."

 

***

 

Baekhyun yawned for the millionth time. He just received a text from Minho, his classmate in Asian Politics, that they will be having a quiz on Authoritarian Model at 9am tomorrow. So, here he was, staying up to get everything inside his head within 12 hours. He hated how lecturers really like to give quizzes and only gave them notice the night before. He struggled to digest every single thing about authoritarian state before he decided to make himself a cup of coffee to get him feel much more awake.

 

He went out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, only to realize his mug was missing. He just shrugged it off and retrieved his tumbler in the cabinet and made himself some coffee. When he was happy enough with the sweetness of his latte, he walked out of the kitchen. He was a few steps away from his room when he saw Jongdae's door was not close and left a space for him to peek on what Jongdae was doing.

 

There he was, on his bed, with his back facing Baekhyun, watching a movie in his laptop with his earphones on. Baekhyun tried to focus on the movie Jongdae watched and saw it was A Cinderella Story. He was about to laugh looking at Jongdae's choice of movie when he heard it again.

 

**_'Sam is so lucky Austin realized his feelings for her. When will he realize my feelings for him?'_ **

 

Baekhyun froze at Jongdae's door. He saw the younger scrolling on his phone.

 

**_'Why is it so hard to get your attention? How can everyone caught your attention but you don't even spare a minute to see me?'_ **

 

Baekhyun remembered how Jongdae said he was kinda jealous with all the attention given to Chanyeol. Well, the taller is one of the campus hottie who caught everyone's attention with his happy-go-lucky persona and warm attitude. He also popular for his musical talent which enable him to get offers from various top entertainment companies from all over South Korea but he declined all of it, so that he could fly to New York and create his name there. He often shared his dreams with his housemates and all of them supported his dream including Jongdae.

 

**_'You kept on saying someone else is hotter. Someone is kind. You even tried to hook me up with someone else. How can I be with someone else when all I ever wanted is you? And only you.'_ **

 

Baekhyun remembered how furious Jongdae was when Chanyeol gave his number to Joonmyeon, who was interested in Jongdae. At that time, Baekhyun just scolded Jongdae for getting mad at the youngest among the three just because Chanyeol's action. He just thought Jongdae was mad because he got annoyed with the texts he constantly received from Joonmyeon. He never thought Jongdae was mad because he did not want to be with someone else than Chanyeol.

 

**_'I should stop raising my hope for my best friend huh? I know someone has been watching you since that party.'_ **

 

The party? He did not remembered any girls with Chanyeol that night. Well, he did ditched Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and went to drink with the hosts of the party. Anything can happened that time right? Maybe Jongdae saw Chanyeol with his girlfriend when he arrived that night. Did he knows about Chanyeol's having a girlfriend already? How did felt about it? It took his whole mindset not to push the door and bring Jongdae into his arms. He needed to control his feelings. He really wanted to console Jongdae so bad. He wanted to tell Jongdae and ensure him everything's going to be okay.

 

"Baek?"

 

Baekhyun jumped when he saw Chanyeol behind him. With his messy bed hair, he looked at Baekhyun with his eyebrows raised high.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Baekhyun stuttered. "Nothing at all."

"Why are you here? I saw you standing here when I went to the kitchen and you're still here when I'm done making this." He raised the mug in his hand.

 

Baekhyun recognized that mug. It was Jongdae's. But he just kept mum about it. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and Jongdae appeared at his door frame.

 

"What are you guys doing in front of my room at 1am?"

 

Before Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer, Baekhyun slapped his hand over Chanyeol's mouth.

 

"Nothing. We just got back from the kitchen. Good night!"

 

Baekhyun ran back to his room before Jongdae could say anything. When he wanted to close his door, he heard his two friends talked.

 

"What's wrong with Baek?"

"I don't know." He heard Chanyeol said. "Oh, may I borrow your mug? Mine's missing."

"Oh, I used yours. Sorry I didn't realized it until I wanted to drink it."

"It's okay. I didn't spread any germs though. Hope it will be the same as yours."

"Of course." He heard Jongdae's beautiful laughter. "Well, good night, dude."

"Night, man."

 

Then he heard the door closed.

 

And Jongdae's voice.

 

**_'Did he heard anything weird? I hope not.'_ **

 

***

 

It has been a week since he started to hear Jongdae's thoughts. And it also has been a week since he started to go to bed with tears-stained cheeks. His heart really wanted to go to Jongdae and hug him to sleep. But he knew nothing could mend a heartbreak but time. He slept through Jongdae's thoughts.

 

_How stupid he was to love his best friend._

_How he wanted to be loved his best friend._

_How he wanted to tell his best friend about his real feelings._

_How he really wanted to kiss the guy._

_How he really wanted to stop having those feelings for his best friends because he knew he would not have the chance._

_How he really should stop ignoring him._

 

It has been also been a week since he talked to Jongdae. He tried to start a conversation but Jongdae only replied it with a nod or a hum. He spent most of his time in the library and his room. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo also realized the silent treatment by Jongdae but neither of them dared to ask Jongdae about it. Kyungsoo just concluded that they should give Jongdae some time and space. Jongdae will talk to them when he is ready.

 

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

 

Baekhyun looked away from his work on his laptop to a tall, blond-haired guy. Kris pulled the chair in front of him and sat down. It also has been a week since he started to hang out with Kris, a senior from Faculty of Arts. He was bored during the first day of Jongdae's silent treatment. He texted Kris if the guy wanted to have a drink with him and go around the mall and he agreed. The rest is history.

 

"Baekhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You looked off. Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

 

He felt a hand on his head, stroking his hair.

 

"You shouldn't stress yourself. You should take care of yourself. Eat well and sleep enough." Kris smiled at him.

"Yeah. I should."

"So, Baek. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is Kyungsoo seeing anyone right now?"

 

Baekhyun chuckled.

 

"What?" Kris pouted.

"Stop pouting, you giant dragon."

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious here."

"You're interested in that little devil?"

"He's hot, man. Saw him during one of Minseok's parties last year. I tried to approach him but you guys surrounded him like the Secret Service."

"That is because Kyungsoo's our angel. We wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Although he always said he can take care of himself, we still treated him like he's our baby."

"He's really that precious?"

"Yup, and you're going through us first if you want to be with him."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'll try to get you guys to know each other then."

"Thanks, Baek. I really appreciate it." Kris put his hands over Baekhyun's.

 

Before Baekhyun could responded, he heard a gasp. He looked away from Kris's face and saw a shocked Jongdae. Looking at Baekhyun's eyes for a second, Jongdae then turned away from Baekhyun and ran away despite of the librarian's glare. He looked behind him and saw it.

 

Chanyeol just arrived, a few tables behind him.

 

With a girl, who he is really sure of - Chanyeol's girlfriend.

 

***

 

"Dude, why did you brought me here?"

"To knock some sense into your stupid brain."

 

Baekhyun went quiet. After the awkward situation in the library, he immediately excused himself from Kris with a promise he will officially introduce Kyungsoo to him and ran back to his house, a few blocks from his campus. He was near to Jongdae's room when Kyungsoo dragged him by the collar to the Starbucks near to their house. It was until his latte went cold when Kyungsoo opened his mouth.

 

"Are you really stupid?"

"Hello! I know you got a constant excellent result, Mr Four-Point-O. But you don't have to call someone stupid. My CGPA is above 3.5 okay!"

"For someone with that CGPA, you are kinda stupid."

"Did you dragged me here just to call me stupid? If it's a yes, you're lucky I'm still alive because you almost choked me to death and if I'm dead, my ghost will haunt you!"

"Definitely an idiot." Kyungsoo said in monotonous tone.

"This kid..."

 

Baekhyun raised his fist to smack the life out of Kyungsoo before he was stopped by the next words that came out of Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

"You're hurting Jongdae."

"How am I hurting him when he was the one who started the silent thing?"

"He told me about that night."

"What night?"

"When he caught you and Chanyeol outside his room."

"What?"

"He avoided you and Chanyeol because he felt guilty."

"Why?"

"He thought he interrupted the moment between you and Chanyeol."

"What the... Wait. Why was he avoiding you?"

"We all know Jongdae kept things to himself. Especially about his feelings. He knew I will ask him about the silent treatment once I see it, so he avoided me so that I would not have the chance to ask him anything."

"Oh." He nodded dumbly before continued with, "Back to the story. Why did he think I had a moment with Chanyeol?"

"He saw how close you are to Chanyeol that moment. Maybe that's why he thought of that."

 

Baekhyun remembered how Chanyeol stood near to him that night. Maybe he thought Chanyeol and him was... He shook his head quickly to get the imagination out of his head.

 

"Okay. So how am I hurting him?"

"Just now he saw you with Kris. Again."

"What do you mean again?"

"He saw both of you hang out a lot this week."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? Don't you see, Baek?"

"What? He was jealous I found a potential new best friend and I might drop his title as my number one best friend?"

 

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself. It took him all his nerves to avoid him strangle Baekhyun to death for real.

 

"He said he saw you holding hands with Kris at the library."

"That's nothing. He just thanked me for something."

"Nothing for you. But it means a lot to him. He thought that you and Kris were dating."

"How can I date someone within a week knowing each other?"

"Feelings can be developed that fast too, Baek. You should know that."

"I don't see where this conversation going, Kyungsoo. What's the point?"

 

Kyungsoo slapped himself for real this time. Baekhyun was shocked looking at Kyungsoo's action.

 

"You know what? Figure it out yourself. I'm out."

 

***

 

Baekhyun paced around his room. He had not heard a single thought from Jongdae today. It must be impossible for Jongdae not to think anything. Baekhyun was used to hear his every thoughts; about his unrequited love most of the time, of course, but he also heard about Jongdae's thoughts about his class, about what he wanted to cook for dinner, about everything that came into his mind. He learnt about Jongdae too, with this ability. About his fears, about his feelings.

 

All of Kim Jongdae.

 

So, when nothing came into his hearing, he began to worry. What if he lost the ability before he could even know the real story behind the thoughts? Before he could even know who his best friend's real crush? He began to panic. He heard the door from the room beside his was opened and closed. He heard Jongdae's voice saying he's going to take a walk outside for awhile, which made him sprinted out of his room.

 

He managed to catch up with Jongdae who was walking slowly towards the park. He slowly followed his best friend from behind. He saw Jongdae sat on a swing and slowly moved himself. Something broke inside Baekhyun when he saw tears came out of Jongdae's beautiful pair of eyes. He knew something's wrong with Jongdae. He really wanted to know what's going in his mind. He tried to listen. He tried hard, but he only heard the creak of the old swing set. Tears were still rolling off Jongdae's beautiful face. The fact that no sob came out from Jongdae broke him more.

 

Baekhyun, then, realized.

 

He always wanted to be with Jongdae. He wanted no one else for Jongdae but himself. He kept denying it before because he thought Jongdae was chasing for Chanyeol's heart. When he knew Chanyeol already had a girlfriend, he felt anger raised in himself because he felt Chanyeol was breaking Jongdae's heart. He wanted to love Jongdae. Protecting him with all his might. He wanted to proudly say he is Jongdae's. And he wanted Jongdae to love him as well. No matter how long will it takes.

 

He wants Jongdae.

 

And he wants him now.

 

Jongdae stop swinging. He remained static on the swing for awhile. He, then, got up from the swing and looked up at the sky.

 

"I'll let you go, my almost lover."

 

Baekhyun took it as a cue to go out from his hiding and ran towards Jongdae who was just started to walk back home. Once Jongdae was an arm's length away from him, he reached for Jongdae's shoulder from behind and hugged him. He ignored the fact that Jongdae froze in his arms.

 

"B...B...Baek?"

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'm here for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know who you like, Jongdae. But I want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to have your heart."

"What are you talking about?"

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before whispering the words to Jongdae.

 

"I'm in love with you, Kim Jongdae."

 

He could feel Jongdae's body went stiff but he just hugged him tighter.

 

"It's been a hard week for me, Jongdae. Without you talking to me, without you looking at me, without you screaming at me to stop singing Celine Dion and Britney Spears during morning shower. I'm lost without you. Yes, I may have hang out with Kris these past few days, but I still miss you very much."

 

Jongdae remained frozen in his embrace.

 

"This week made me realize how much I need you in my life. You're my light. You're my motivation. You're my muse. You're my strength. You're my weakness. You're my everything. You're so beautiful in my eyes, Jongdae. Even with tteobokki sauce all over your face, I will still say you are the most beautiful man I ever laid my eyes on."

 

He could faint sobs came out of Jongdae.

 

"Say something, baby. I need to know your answer. If you want me to wait, I'll wait. Until you're ready."

 

Jongdae just let out more sobs, which made him tear up as well.

 

"Jongdae, baby. Please. I can't read your mind. And even if I could, I can't decode it. I'm stupid when it comes to this. It took me a week to realize my feelings for you. Please, Jongdae."

 

Jongdae wiped his tears away and slowly turned to Baekhyun. He, then, wiped Baekhyun's tears as well.

 

"You don't have to wait for me, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun's heart began to shatter listening to Jongdae's cold voice. However, a peck on his lips began to warm up his heart and those pieces slowly began to shape back into the original state.

 

"I'm always ready for you, Byun Baekhyun."

 

He pecked Baekhyun's lips again.

 

"Because I'm in love with you too."

 

Tears began to flow fast from Baekhyun's eyes. Jongdae caressed his cheeks before kissing the tears away from his lover's beautiful cheeks he always loved.

 

"Why are you crying, baby?"

"I thought you're in love with someone else."

"No, Baek." He kissed Baekhyun's forehead. "It's always been you and always be you."

 

Baekhyun buried his face to Jongdae's chest and hugged him tighter. The other just hugged him much closer and kissed the crown of his head.

 

"Let's just forget about the past, okay? I want to forget about it."

"Okay." Baekhyun looked up from Jongdae's chest to his lovely eyes. "Let's go home."

"But first, I need to do something."

"What?"

 

Jongdae slowly cupped Baekhyun's cheeks. He began to kiss Baekhyun from his forehead, his temple, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and his neck. He stopped his lips in front of Baekhyun's.

 

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun."

 

Before Baekhyun replied, Jongdae crashed his lips on his, longing and needy. His hands began to roam down to Baekhyun's waist and he pulled Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. By then, he knew something.

 

This is what he always wanted.

 

***

 

"Do you know why I kept running away from you before?"

 

Jongdae asked him after they climbed to Jongdae's bed. Baekhyun, who was resting his head on Jongdae's muscular arm, looked at his new boyfriend with a questioned look.

 

"Because you thought I had something with Chanyeol?"

"That." He kissed my forehead. "And I thought that you could read my mind. You know, hearing my thoughts and all?"

 

Baehyun went to silence once those words came out of the younger's beautiful lips. He quickly yawned and turned away from Jongdae.

 

"Silly boy. How can I do that?"'

"Yeah it seems to be silly. Right?" He kissed the back of his lover's head. "Good night, Baek."

"G'night, Dae."

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry for torturing OP and all you readers with this crap of mine.


End file.
